Chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) is performed in the processing of semiconductor wafers and/or chips on commercially available polishing apparatus. The standard CMP polishing apparatus has a circular polishing pad and a rotating carrier for holding the wafer. A slurry is used on the polishing pad.
The semiconductor wafer undergoes a cleaning process subsequent to the CMP process. The cleaning process is necessary to prevent redeposition of foreign matter on the wafer and subsequent process operations, which inflicts yield detractors and loss of chips per wafer.
One conventional cleaning process comprises a brush cleaner. The semiconductor wafer is rotated by drive wheels while two brushes, or sets of brushes, one on the top and one on the bottom, clean the top and bottom surfaces. Some processes use a cleaning additive. Nevertheless, with such cleaning processes the outside perimeter of the wafer can hold some of the slurry and other foreign matter. These contaminants can later harden and crumble back on to the wafer resulting in the contaminants being redeposited.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above, in a novel and simple manner.